1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve device having a housing and having a flow duct which runs in the housing and in which a valve flap is fastened to a shaft arranged perpendicular to the flow direction, wherein the shaft is mounted rotatably in the housing.
2. Related Art
Valve devices of this type are typically used as exhaust-gas flaps in motor vehicles and are thus known. In the case of the known exhaust-gas flaps, the shaft is mounted, on both sides of the flow duct, in each case one bearing bushing. The bearing bushings are arranged in corresponding bores of the housing and are in the form of a fixed bearing and a floating bearing. The bores in the housing additionally have seals in order to prevent the exhaust gas that flows in the flow duct from passing out into the environment through the bores.